


A song of men and bastards

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: When King Valentine Morgenstern discovers that his daughter is in love with Jace Wayland, a bastard son taken in by the Lightwoods, he asks Maryse Lightwood to arrange a marriage between crown princess Clarissa Morgenstern and Maryse's eldest son Alexander Lightwood. What he doesn't know is that Clary isn't the only one who lost her heart to another man.





	

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom there was a red haired princess named Clarissa Morgenstern. After losing her mother a couple of years ago to a sleeping curse, Clarissa was raised by her father King Valentine Morgenstern. But unlike her father Clarissa, or Clary as she preferred to call herself, was kind and understanding. She had the kind of laughter that could light up an entire room and she had the kind of heart that was big enough to love the entire world. She had the kind of heart that could fall in love with a bastard.

“We should run away together, you and I.” Jace Wayland tucked a strand of red hair behind Clary’s ear. His blond hair glimmered in the moonlight and his eyes, slightly different in color, were reflecting the thousand stars above their heads. “Away from your father. Away from my family.” He spoke softly and he tightened his grip around Clary’s tender body to press her to his chest.

“My father will hunt us down.” Clary bent her head and Jace pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. “He will find us and he will curse us, just like he cursed my mom.” A tear rolled down her cheek and Jace used his thumb to wipe it away. “My father has spies everywhere.” Clary closed her eyes and she placed her hands on Jace’s chest. “And I can’t leave my mother here. I have to wake her up first.”

“I know.” Jace cupped her face and he leaned in to kiss her soft lips. “We’ll find a way to wake up your mother and then we’ll run away. I will protect the two of you. Spies or no spies, I’m the best sword fighter in the entire kingdom. I can handle them.”

Clary liked to believe that. She liked to believe that far away from here she could live a happy life with the boy she loved. She liked to believe that a future away from her father was possible. She liked to believe that maybe there was a happy end waiting for her.

“I should go before my parents start looking for me.” He pecked her lips once more before he climbed over the edge of the balcony. “I’ll wait for you, however long it takes.” He carefully placed his feet on the most stable stones to climb down and after one last jump he landed on the green and soft grass a few floors below.

“I’ll keep looking for a way to wake my mother up, however long it takes.” Clary took a deep breath and she sent him one more hand kiss before Jace jumped on his horse and disappeared into the forest surrounding the Morgenstern castle. She knew that her mother would have allowed her to marry him. Clary could remember all too well how her mother had told stories about the man she had really loved. And Clary remembered all too well how she had told Clary that this man was not her father.

Her father however would never allow her to marry a bastard, not even one raised by the Lightwood family.

On the other side of the forest Alexander Lightwood was shooting arrows at a target he could barely see. Even though he was distracted he still managed to hit the target time after time again, but his lips were forming a straight line. He wasn’t in the mood to smile. He wasn’t in the mood for anything.

“Alexander?”

Alec felt a strong hand on his shoulder and his lips trembled slightly.

“A pretty boy like yourself shouldn’t be wearing a constant frown on his forehead.” Magnus Bane carried a torch and it was only now that Alec realized that the sun had set. “What is bothering your mind?”

If only Alec could answer that question. Instead he let out a deep sigh and he drew his bow once more.

“Well, at least the realm will be protected when someone decides to eventually attack us.” Magnus rolled his eyes. He was standing close to Alec, a little too close to Alec’s liking. “If you still have arrows left, that is.” He murmured and he intertwined his fingers with Alec’s.

“Don’t do that…” Alec tried to free his hand, but Magnus didn’t let him.

“Why not, Alexander?” Magnus spoke slowly and he leaned a little towards the young lord. “You do enjoy it as much as I do, don’t you?” He whispered now and Alec could feel Magnus’ warm breath on his cheek.

“My parents might sent you to prison for it and who knows what they will do to me.” Alec bent his head. Even though he was quite tall, he looked small and vulnerable in the literal and figurative darkness that surrounded him. “If they find out, they…”

Magnus didn’t allow him to finish his sentence and he pressed a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. “IF they find out.” Magnus took a deep breath before he kissed the eldest Lightwood again. “Before I find the spell to portal us away from here to a place where we can be safe.” He was still holding the torch and dark shadows were dancing on his face. And even though Alec had once been afraid of Magnus’ yellow eyes capable of seeing in the dark they were now the prettiest and most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“My parents will look for us everywhere. They might even ask the King to hunt us down. There is no portal that can transport us far enough from here.” Alec stepped back and once more he grabbed an arrow, the sharp point almost piercing his skin because he was far from careful.

“I think you shouldn’t be using these when you’re feeling like this, Alexander.” Magnus took the arrow from him and once more he grabbed Alec’s hand. “We should go inside and get some sleep.” His forehead touched Alec’s. “Tomorrow is another day filled with opportunities and chances. Who knows, maybe the solution for our worries will show up all of a sudden.”

“Solutions don’t come out of nowhere. Problems do.” Alec threw the bow on his back though and with a sigh he allowed the magician to bring him back to the castle.

A castle that was nothing but a prison locking each and every part of him that he actually liked up.

“Good morning, Clarissa.” Valentine had an usual smile on his face while his daughter entered the dining room. He had his elbows next to his plate and his chin rested in his hands. “I hope you have slept well?”

Clary sat down in her seat opposing her father’s and she forced herself to smile. She had slept well, until she had woken up and had realized that her dream about a life with her mother and Jace far away from her father had been nothing but a dream.

“I have asked your hand maidens to prepare a special dress for you.” Valentine leaned back in his chair. He didn’t seem to notice that Clary had not even bothered to answer his question. He had probably not been interested in the answer anyway.

“Why?” Clary nodded at the servant placing a few slices of fresh baked bread with butter in front of her. “What’s so special about today?”

“Today, princess Clarissa Morgenstern, you are going to meet your husband and your future king.” The smile on Valentine’s face brightened, if that was even possible, and Clary tensed all her muscles.

What little had been left of her good mood disappeared and her appetite was also gone all of a sudden.

“You’re eighteen, Clarissa. When your mother was your age she was already pregnant.” The smile on his face faded for a short moment, and he clearly remembered all too well how their eldest son, the one who should have become king, had died in a fire years ago.

“I might hope I won’t end up like my mother.” Clary avoided her father’s glance and she moved her plate away from her. Even though she liked the smell of fresh baked breath, she all of a sudden felt sick.

“Of course you won’t!” Valentine’s smile returned and he stood up from his seat. With slow steps he walked towards his daughter and he kneeled down next to her seat. “Because you will do exactly as I say. I have found the perfect candidate. A high born Lord who has never had a girlfriend before and is capable of protecting you and this Kingdom.” He grabbed Clary’s chin and forced her to look up at him. “Today you will meet him and tomorrow you will marry him.”

“Tomorrow?” Panic rushed through Clary’s veins and her eyes started to water.

“Do you really think I know nothing about your little romance with that bastard boy?” Valentine’s lips were now forming a straight line and his nose was almost touching Clary’s. “This country will not be ruled by a useless and worthless bastard.” He spoke softer, almost hissing between his teeth and Clary felt a shiver rolling down her spine. “My grandchildren will not carry the name Wayland. A name I have given the boy myself.” He paused for a moment and Clary’s eyes widened while she curled her fingers around the armrests.

“You can’t force me to say yes to someone I don’t love, father!” Clary wanted to sound fierce, but her voice was trembling and sounded at least a few tones higher than normally.

“I can.” Valentine curled his lips up into a smile. “If you don’t marry the man I’ve chosen for you tomorrow, your Jace Wayland will not survive the day.”

“Alexander?” Maryse Lightwood didn’t bother to knock on the wooden door of her son’s study room. “I want you to prepare to leave in an hour.” She lifted her chin and straightened her back. “Make sure to wear your official uniform and all the medals you have earned.” She already wanted to turn around when Alec stood up from his seat to interrupt her.

“I didn’t know we would be traveling somewhere today?” He cocked his head and squeezed his eyes. Without knowing why he tensed all his muscles already preparing to tell his mother that she could travel on her own and that he had much better things to do than keeping her company.

“I have finally found someone who wants to give you his daughter’s hand in marriage.” Maryse’s lips curled up into a smile, but Alec felt like someone had punched him in the face.

“What?” He shook his head. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped and his entire body started shaking. Of course he had known that one day something like this would happen. He was the eldest Lightwood son and his mother was looking for potential wives for him for years already. He had just hoped she wouldn’t succeed this soon. He had just hoped she wouldn’t succeed before Magnus had found out how to create a portal to get them out of here.

“You should be thankful I’ve arranged this for you. I haven’t seen many attempts on your side.” Maryse locked her eyes with her son’s. “Our King has decided that our crown princess needs to marry. He looked for a loyal knight and a strong fighter from a noble and important family.” Maryse’s lips formed a straight line. “You will be the next King of this land, Alexander.” A bright smile spread across her face and she walked towards her son to place her hands on his shoulder. “I understand that you have doubts about an arranged marriage. I promise you that you and Clarissa Morgenstern will find a way to make it work.”

Alec took a deep breath. He doubted that. He seriously doubted that. “Am I supposed to say thank you now because you’ve convinced the King to give me his daughter’s hand in marriage?”

“Yes! You are!” His mother raised her voice. “I am saving you from yourself, Alexander.” She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was overhearing their conversation. “It won’t be long before rumors start to spread about you and that magician. You are spending too much time with him.”

Alec swallowed. If it had been up to him he would be spending a lot more time with Magnus. If it had been up to him he would be spending all his time with Magnus.

“Clarissa Morgenstern is pretty and I’ve heard she’s kind.” Maryse pressed the palm of her hand to Alec’s cheek. “I’m sure she’ll be able to make you forget why you were against this marriage in the first place.”

“If you say so…” Alec rolled his eyes. Everyone seemed to assume that every man was capable of loving a woman when she was pretty and kind and capable of granting him sons. He would have to disappoint them. No woman on earth could ever have that effect on him. “When will the wedding be?”

“Tomorrow.”

Alec’s heart stopped beating and he held his breath.

“The King wanted it to happen as soon as possible. Who am I to disagree with him?”

Alec wanted to answer that she was his mother, that she was supposed to love him, that she should be wanting him to be happy, but he swallowed his words away and instead he disappeared into his dressing room to change into his official uniform.

Clary’s hands were sweating while she sat next to her father in the throne room. She had asked him if she was allowed to draw a little next to window until her future husband would arrive, but her father had been afraid that she would ruin her clean hands and clothes. He had suggested her to read a book instead, but Clary was certain that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on words and sentences.

“Clarissa?” Valentine stood up from his seat when they could hear the clop of the horses coming closer. “I think it’s time the bride and groom meet.” Valentine held out his hand. It wasn’t a question and if Clary wouldn’t place her hand in his voluntarily, he would find another way to make her do as he said. Maybe he would threaten Jace again. Maybe he would even dare to threaten her mother.

Clary’s hand was sweating while she tried to walk as slowly as her father allowed her to to the entrance. Her stomach was filled with anything but butterflies and the short moment of happiness from the night before was now nothing but a vague memory, a dream of a girl that was foolishly enough to believe that maybe she would get a happy ending.

As soon as Valentine and Clary reached the gate, the guards opened it so they had a perfect view on the golden carriage riding over the cobbles.

Immediately Clary felt an unexplainable hatred for the man inside the carriage. She didn’t care if he would be young and handsome. She didn’t care if he would be charming and sweet. She would hate him and she would keep on hating him for the rest of her life.

“What an exciting day, isn’t it, Clarissa?” Valentine turned towards her and he eventually let her hand go when the carriage stood still in front of the gate.

“Very exciting…” Clary rolled her eyes once again and she swallowed when she watched the servants carefully opening the richly decorated doors. Her heart stood still in her chest and she stopped breathing as soon as she recognized the tall and dark haired boy stepping out.

“Clarissa, meet Lord Alexander Lightwood.” Valentine had a smirk on his face giving away that he had known very well what he had been doing. “Lord Alexander Lightwood, meet my daughter Clarissa Morgenstern, crown princess of the realm.”

Clary felt her blood rushing through her veins when the eldest Lightwood son bent down to kiss her knuckles.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” There was no excitement in Alec’s voice. His lips weren’t smiling and his eyes weren’t shining.

“The pleasure is mine.” Clary forced herself to say the words while the hatred that had already been there started to grow even further. She wondered if the eldest Lightwood son knew about Jace and her, about their almost daily meetings in the gardens or in her room, about the kisses and the embraces.

He probably did, but he most likely just didn’t care. After all, who would refuse a chance to become King even if it would break his brother’s heart?

“Don’t show your dislike.” Maryse had already told him this at least five times, but she didn’t seem to grow tired of repeating it. “She’s the King’s daughter and your dislike could get you killed.” She was clearly trying to scare him, but there was a part of Alec wondering if dying wouldn’t be better than being forced to marry a woman. “You’re kind to her and you make sure she’ll look forward to tomorrow.” She didn’t get the chance to give any more useless advices.

The doors of the carriage were opened and immediately Alec turned his head to be able to see the princess. He could see why most other men would call her pretty. He could also see why his mother had called her kind. He just didn’t see how he would ever be able to love her, let alone making sure that there would be a heir to inherit his throne. He couldn’t see himself on the thrown anyway.

“Come on, Alexander.” His mother raised her eyebrows and after one more deep sigh Alec stepped out of the carriage.

His fingers were trembling a little while he grabbed the crown princess’ hand and he felt slightly sick when his lips kissed her knuckles. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He almost choked on the words, but if the princess noticed it, she didn’t show it.

“The pleasure is mine.” Her voice sounded cold and distant and in a way that was a relief. At least Clarissa Morgenstern wasn’t looking forward to this arranged marriage either.

“Welcome to our castle Lord Alexander Lightwood and Lady Maryse.” The King grabbed Maryse’s hand and his kiss seemed a lot more enthusiast than Alec’s had been. “I am pleased that you have decided to accept my offer.” Valentine smiled a bright smile and Alec felt a shiver rolling down his spine.

Even though Alec had served in the King’s army for quite some years now, he had had never gotten to meet the King. He wondered if he would still have fought so hard if he had known who he was fighting for. He had seen smiles like that before and most of those smiles had not meant anything good.

“Clarissa, why don’t you show our future King our castle and the gardens?” Valentine placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder and Clarissa stiffened. “I don’t need to remind you of the importance of getting to know each other, do I?”

Clarissa shook her head, but her eyes weren’t filled with happiness or understanding. Her eyes were filled with hatred, disgust, fear and all those emotions that were rushing through Alec too.

“Shall we?” Alec now realized why his mother had kept on repeating over and over that he had to make sure not to enrage the King. So he offered the crown princess his arm and he waited patiently until she accepted it even though every cell in his body protested. 

“Are you hungry? We can start in the kitchen.” Clarissa tightened her grip and with quick steps, especially for a lady, she lead the young Lord away from their parents.

Clary didn’t say a word while she lead the young Lord through the endless halls of the castle. She didn’t know what to say and she was all too aware of the prying eyes and ears of the guards only a few steps behind them.

“This castle is quite big.” Alexander was the first to break the endless silence and Clary simply nodded while she quickly turned a few more corners. “But you seem quite determined to show me everything within one day.”

“Shut up, will you?” Clary hissed between her teeth and after she had disappeared into another hall she looked over her shoulder and let out a relieved sigh. “They’re gone.” Immediately she unlinked her arm and she leaned against the wall in a very unladylike way.

“Who’re gone?” Alexander shook his head and he folded his hands behind his back.

“My father’s guards. The ones who are supposed to tell him everything we say and do.” After she had caught her breath again she knocked three times on a hidden wooden door. “Luckily they don’t know the castle half as well as I do.” She waited until the door swung open and without asking Alexander to come along she started to climb the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Alexander rolled his eyes and when she looked over her shoulder she saw how he slipped through the door at the very last moment to follow her.

“You were not supposed to follow me.” Clary kept on climbing the stairs and when she reached the top she knocked three times on another door.

“I will not end up dead because you thought escaping me as soon as you’re out of sight of the guards is a good plan.” Alexander crossed his arms over his chest. “It seems you like this marriage idea as little as I do at least.”

Clary raised her eyebrows, but she walked through the door and kneeled down next to the huge and giant bed.

Her mother was still as pretty as she used to be. Her red hair waved around her face and if Clary had not known any better she would have believed that her mother could wake up at any time to fix this mess.

“Who’s that?” Alexander stood still behind her and Clary turned her head around to look up at him. He was tall. He was at least one and half head taller than she was. He was for sure also taller than his brother.

“It’s my mother.” Clary grabbed her mother’s hand and squeezed it. “I always come here when I need help, but my father made sure she can’t give it to me.”

“Your father did that?” Alexander shook his head and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Not the King you expected him to be, is he?” Clary raised her eyebrows. “All those years on the battlefield you thought you were serving an honorable man.” She took a deep breath and stood up again. “At least you know now what you’re getting yourself into.”

“You think I like this marriage? You really think I look forward to marry a girl?” He paused for a moment. “I barely know?”

“Which noble knight doesn’t want to become King?” Clary crossed her arms over her chest while she turned around and leaned on the tips of her toes. “And who cares about the feelings of the princess, right?”

“Your feelings?” Alec raised his voice. He didn’t know what it was, but during the last few minutes Clarissa had managed to wake a certain kind of rage in him he had not felt in a long time. “Why do you make me the bad guy? You think I came here voluntarily?”

Clarissa froze and for a moment she cocked her head. “Did they tell you too that Jace would get killed if we don’t get married?” Her voice was now breakable and small.

“Jace? Why would they kill Jace if we don’t get married?” Alec’s heart started racing in his chest and he curled his fingers up almost cutting the palms of his hands with his sharp nails.

“You don’t know…” Clarissa widened her eyes and she swallowed a few times while her eyes clearly started to water. “Jace and I…” She took a deep breath. “My father discovered that we’re in love.”

“You’re in love with Jace?” Alec shook his head in disbelief, but it did make sense. All of it did make sense.

It explained all those times Jace had refused to tell Alec where he had been. It explained why he had sneaked away from the castle only to return in the middle of the night. It explained the smile on his face and the lights in his eyes. And it explained why the King had all of a sudden offered Alec his daughter’s hand.

“And he’s in love with me too!” Clarissa raised her voice and she threw her head in her neck clearly fighting the tears she didn’t want to cry. “We were planning on finding a way to wake up my mother so we could run away.” Clarissa looked at her mother once more and for a moment she didn’t say anything.

“Magnus and I were planning on running away too.” Alec interrupted the silence and he placed a hand on Clarissa’s shoulder. He knew all too well how she was feeling. He knew all too well how much she must have hated him and how much she must hate this marriage.

“Magnus?” Clarissa turned her head towards him. “Who’s Magnus?”

“Magnus is a magician.” Alec took a deep breath. He had never told anyone about him and Magnus before and it felt weird to do so. “He’s my mother’s reason for saying yes when your father offered me your hand in marriage.”

“O, you’re in love with him!” Clarissa exhaled and she stared into nowhere. “Why didn’t you guys run away yet? Who kept you from leaving?”

“We wanted to be sure that no one would find us. Magnus is looking for a spell that can create a portal to get us out of here.” Alec spoke softly and he thought about the man that managed to make him feel calm, even right now.

“There is no chance he’ll find it before tomorrow?” Clarissa’s eyes met Alec’s and he shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. He’s studying all books in the library. He always hopes that today is the day.”

“We have to send him and Jace a message. They have to find that spell. Now.”

Clary passed Alexander without a word and once again she knocked on the wooden door three times. Even though her heels weren’t quite comfortable, she felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins and as soon as she had assured herself that Alexander was still following her she started running down the stairs again. Halfway she stood still and her fist landed on one of the stones three times again.

“I never knew there could be this many hidden doors in one staircase.” Alexander raised his eyebrows, but he followed her as soon as the door swung open.

“My father doesn’t know it either.” Clary rushed to the golden cage in the corner of her room and she carefully opened the small door. “White?” She caressed the bright white dove and softened her voice. “I know that you’ve only returned yesterday, but you have to get an important message to Jace, do you understand me?”

As some kind of answer the bird whistled a few times.

With the dove in her hands Clary walked towards her desk and she started looking for an empty piece of paper, a quill and ink.

“Clarissa?” Valentine’s voice echoed through the garden. The guards must have told him that Clary and Alexander had been able to escape their watch and Clary took a deep breath.

“Alexander?”

Alexander stiffened when the clearly angry voice of his mother joined Valentine’s firm scream.

“We have to hurry.” Clary stuck her tongue between her lips and she breathed in and out while she thought about what she was going to write down. “What do they need to know? That we’re forced to marry each other? That we need a portal to get out of here? That we need it before tomorrow?”

“Are you going to write that all down?” Alexander raised his eyebrows and he shook his head. “Give me the quill.” It wasn’t a question and a little reluctantly Clary placed the quill in his hands.

“What are you going to do?” She tried to look over his shoulder while Alexander sat down and started writing.

“I’m gonna write that message.” Alexander’s hand was moving over the paper and when he straightened his back to stare at the result Clary frowned her eyebrows.

“What’s that?” She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

“It’s our message in code.” Alexander stood up from his seat and he held out his hand not using any words to ask for something he could use to the tie the message to the dove’s foot. “Jace and I created it when we were ten and my mother started to read every message we send out.” Carefully he attached the message to the bird. “This way your father’s spies won’t be able to read it.”

“That’s pretty damn smart, actually!” Clary curled her lips up into a hesitating smile.

“No, your idea was simply stupid.” Alexander took the dove from her and walked towards the window. “We all would have been dead before midnight if you had sent out that message.” Alexander let the bird go and he kept on watching it until it was out of sight.

“Clarissa!”

“If he doesn’t kill us right now, that is.” Alexander rolled his eyes, but Clary grabbed his hand.

“Come with me. I know how we can make the guards look stupid and stay alive so Magnus and Jace can save us.”

“I hope this idea is less stupid than your last one.”

“Magnus!” Jace rushed into the library. His heart was racing in his chest and his eyes scanned the room as fast as possible. “Magnus! Alec is in trouble!”

“What do you say?” Magnus moved a few books to the side and stared at Jace through the bookcase.

“Mother is forcing him to marry Clarissa Morgenstern.” Jace’s voice was trembling a little and he held up the white paper with Alec’s message.

“Maryse managed to convince Valentine to give Alec his daughter’s hand?” Magnus rushed towards the golden haired boy and he took the white paper from him. “What does this message say?”

“It says that you are looking for a portal and that you need to find it before tomorrow.” Jace breathed in and out. He couldn’t stay calm. He had all his muscles tensed to keep himself from panicking. “The wedding will be tomorrow.”

“Well, that certainly does sound like a problem.” Magnus let out a deep sigh. “I am afraid however that portals don’t just appear out of nowhere.”

“I know.” Jace interrupted the magician. “But there has to be a spell to make them appear.”

“What do you think, loverboy? That I can simply snap my fingers and the right book will magically fall of the shelf?”

“Yes?” Jace frowned his eyebrows.

“I am afraid that is not how it works, Jace.” Magnus twirled around and even though he must be as frightened as Jace was he still hadn’t lost his usual grace while doing so. “This library is filled with old spell books. I have located a few of them, but so far those were not the right ones.”

“How do we find the right one?” Jace’s lips were forming a straight line and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“We first have to locate all the spell books and then we have to read all the separate spells until we find the one that can create a portal.”

Jace had to admit that it seemed like an impossible task. “Tell me there is an easy way to do that.”

“Calm down, loverboy. I didn’t know the wedding of your brother would cause you to almost lose your mind.” Magnus raised his eyebrows and stared at Jace while he cocked his head.

“I think Clarissa Morgenstern might have something to do with his panic.” Isabelle Lightwood leaned against the doorframe and she had her arms crossed over her chest. “I do notice when one of my brothers is in love. I already wondered who was the reason of your smile lately.”

“Izzy!” Jace’s lips trembled.

“Don’t worry, Jace. I’m here to help. What do we need to do, Magnus?” Isabelle seemed a lot calmer than Jace was and her high heels were ticking on the marble floor while she headed towards the magician and her brother.

“If the two of you could look for all the different spell books, I will do my very best to read faster than I have ever done before.”

“Jace?” Isabelle nodded at her brother. “You take the right side of the library. I take the left.” She placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “We will find that spell and we will find it in time. I’m sure of it.”

“I hope you’re right.” Jace took a deep breath before he walked towards the shelves.

“I certainly hope so too…” Magnus fell down in one of the chairs with a frown on his forehead. “I certainly hope so too.”

After Clarissa had lead him through a maze of hallways to the garden she grabbed Alec’s hand and intertwined her fingers with his. “Do you trust me?”

“No, I don’t.” Alec shook his head and Clarissa rolled her eyes.

“Just play along, okay?” She didn’t wait for him to answer and she all of a sudden entered the clearing near the small pond in the huge garden. “Yes, father? Were you looking for us?” She smiled an almost angelic smile and her big eyes made it even believable.

“There you are!” Her father stared at their hands and a smile spread across his face. “The guards told me they lost you out of sight.” He raised his eyebrows a little and Alec felt how his cheeks heated up at the thought of what Valentine must think of them right now.

“Alexander and I wanted some privacy to get to know each other better.” She tightened her grip on his hand and Alec’s face was now tomato red, which was probably exactly what Clarissa had been after.

“I am glad that you and Alexander can’t wait until the wedding. Speaking of which…” Valentine locked his eyes with Alec’s and once more Alec felt a shiver rolling down his spine.

Alec was certain now that if he had known what kind of man Valentine really was he wouldn’t have fought as hard as he had done.

“We have invited Alexander’s entire family to the wedding ceremony tomorrow. Is there anyone from your friends we need to invite?” Valentine curled his lips up into a smile, but Alec noticed how Clarissa tensed all her muscles.

“I don’t think the friends I used to have remember me.” Clarissa didn’t attempt to hide the bitterness in her voice. “And I don’t think they can travel here in time.” She clenched her jaws and Alec eventually squeezed her hand.

There wouldn’t be a wedding. They had to have faith that Magnus and Jace would find the spell to make a portal. They had to believe that they would be here before the wedding. They had to have hope that everything would be well.

“I already thought so, but I wanted to make sure I had not missed any other adventures you have never told me anything about.” Valentine wrapped an arm around his daughter’s shoulder and he nodded at Alec to let Clarissa’s hand go. “Do you have any particular friends we should invite tomorrow, Alexander?”

Alec narrowed his eyes and he exchanged a short glance with his mother, who not so subtly shook her head. “I would like to invite our house magician.” Alec straightened his back and lifted his chin. “Magnus and I have become good friends. I want him to be there.”

“Excellent! We will make sure he receives the invitation before sundown so he can join your family on their way here.” Valentine pressed his daughter a little tighter to his chest. “I’ve heard the two of you however didn’t make it to the kitchen. I will ask our servants to get dinner ready. You must be hungry after this long and exciting day.”

“Yes, I’m totally starving.” Alec spoke absentmindedly. He was not even the slightest bit hungry at all.

“Clary!”

Clary woke up from her slumber and she blinked a few times when she stared straight into the well known different colored eyes of Jace.

“We have to leave, now.” Jace took the sheets away and Clary shivered.

She had barely slept. She had counted the seconds and the minutes and the hours.

With every second, minute and hour that had passed the wedding had come closer. With every second, minute and hour that had passed the chances that Jace and Magnus would find a way to stop the ceremony had shrunk.

“Your father doesn’t know we’re here.” Jace curled his lips up into a smile while he wrapped his arms around Clary’s shaking body to lift her out of the bed.

The floor under her feet was ice cold and the moonlight barely brightened the room enough to be able to see something. With her hands Clary wiped the sleep away as much as she could.

“Put something comfortable on and tell me where we can find Magnus and Alec.”

“Did you find the spell?” Her voice was barely a whisper and Jace nodded with a glimmer in his eyes.

“You won’t have to marry my brother.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and his nose brushed hers before he pressed a soft kiss on her lips. “But we have to hurry. I can’t make a portal. If your father finds us before we reach Magnus…” He didn’t finish his sentence, but Clary knew all too well what would happen.

She would probably end up like her mother and her father’s sword would end up in Jace’s heart. Quickly she reached for a white simple dress that her mother had once made for her. She pulled it over her head and then she slid into her white ballerina’s.

“Let’s go.” Jace grabbed her hand and wanted to pull her towards the door, but Clary shook her head.

“There are guards outside. My father is afraid I will run away tonight.” She spoke softly and she walked towards the hidden wooden door in the wall. As softly as possible she knocked three times on the door and she crossed her fingers that it wouldn’t all of a sudden start screeching while opening.

“Does your father know about this door?” Jace frowned his eyebrows while Clary pulled him along.

“Do you think I would use them if he did?” She walked down the stairs and started leading Jace through the labyrinth only she and her mother had known. Eventually she stood still in front of one of the doors leading to the guest rooms and she knocked on the door three times.

“Aha, there our two lovebirds are.”

Clary had not seen the dark haired and slightly tinted man before, but a smile spread across her face when she noticed the palms of the man’s hands touching Alec’s cheeks.

“I assume this means we are ready to leave?” He raised his eyebrows and he twirled his wirst around creating a bright and blue light in the middle of the room.

“No!” Clary almost forgot that she wasn’t supposed to yell and she shook her head. “I’m not leaving without my mom!”

Alec turned from one side to the other. He couldn’t sleep. He could only think about Magnus and how he had not shown up yet and how he would have gotten the invitation to Alec’s wedding by now. Alec knew that he was going to regret inviting him. How could he say yes to a girl, how could he say yes to Clarissa, when the only person in the entire world he had ever loved was watching him?

“Alexander!”

Alec moaned and he pressed his hands to his ears. His body was sweating and the sheets were glued to his trembling body.

“Alexander! With the help of your siblings I’ve found the spell.” A soft hand touched Alec’s naked shoulder. “If we leave now they won’t notice that we’re gone before it is too late.”

Alec’s eyes flashed open and he curled his fingers around the colored wrist. “Where’s Jace? Where’s Izzy?” His voice was a little raw despite his lack of sleep and he pushed himself up while he threw the sheets on the floor.

“Jace is with Clary. If all goes well they will come here as soon as they can.” Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed while Alec stepped out to find his clothes.

Alec knew that Magnus was staring at him and once again he felt his cheeks heating up, but he decided to ignore it. This was what he wanted. He and Magnus. In a bedroom. While he was almost naked.

“Isabelle will stay behind to take care of your mother and to make sure Valentine won’t harm her.” Magnus folded his hands in his laps and he stared at the floor while Alec put his shirt and pants on. “I have promised to visit her as soon as I can do so safely. If she is in need of any help she knows how to contact me.”

Alec nodded and he sat down on the bed next to Magnus to put on his shoes. “How long will it take Clary and Jace to get here?” He turned his face to the side and for a short moment his eyes met Magnus’.

“If they haven’t arrived within the next ten minutes I will portal you safely out of here before I will return for them.”

“They’ll get here.” Alec took a deep breath and he stood up again. “I’m not leaving without Jace. Valentine threatened to kill him if Clary and I don’t get married.”

Magnus stood up from the bed too and he pressed the palms of his hands to the young Lord’s cheeks. “I assure you that I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening.” Magnus just wanted to lean in to kiss Alec’s lips when a wooden door he had not noticed before swung open. “Aha, there our two lovebirds are.”

Alec let out a sigh and he stepped back to create a little distance between them. 

“I assume this means we are ready to leave?” Magnus raised his eyebrows before he moved his wirst around and a bright and blue light appeared in the middle of the room.

“No!”

Alec rolled his eyes and he pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead.

“I’m not leaving without my mom!”

Of course she wasn’t.

“What?” Clary looked at the shocked faces around her. “You don’t know my father! You don’t know what he can do! What if he kills her because he can’t find me? Or Jace? Or Alec?” Clary crossed her arms over her chest and

Magnus rolled his eyes while he stretched out his hand. “Well then biscuit. Why don’t you think about your mother so we can use the portal to get to her?”

Clary frowned her eyebrows and she felt how Jace wrapped his arms around her.

“Just think about your mother. The portal will bring us all to her.” He pressed his chest to her back and Clary took a deep breath.

“Bring me to my mother…” She stepped forward and quickly Magnus reached out for Alec’s hand to pull him along. A few seconds later she stood next to her mother’s bed. She felt a little dizzy and a little sick, but a smile spread across her face when she realized that she had not climbed hidden stairs to get here and that this meant that they would be able to go anywhere, even to places where her father had no spies and where he would never be able to find them.

“Your father has put some awful sleeping curse on her, biscuit.” Magnus cocked his head while he stared at Jocelyn Fairchild. “I am afraid we…” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

The alarm bells above their heads started ringing and they all had to press their hands to their ears.

“What’s that?” Jace screamed and Clary licked her lips.

“It’s our alarm! My father must have discovered that we are gone!” She screamed back and the smile she had been smiling disappeared from her face again. “You have to create the portal, now!” She nodded at Magnus and Magnus took a deep breath before he moved his hand again.

“I will transport us to a realm where Valentine will never find us. Make sure no one of you is thinking of another place.” He looked at Clary and Clary nodded. “Just focus on the thought that we want to go to a realm where Valentine can’t find us.” Magnus repeated his words and Clary had to close her eyes to make sure the bright blue light wouldn’t blind her.

“I will take your mother with me, Clary.” Jace lifted the sleeping body of Jocelyn from the bed and while Clary placed one hand in Magnus’ she grabbed Jace’s upper arm with the other.

“We will transport over a much bigger distance this time and that might have some effect on your body.” Magnus pulled the portal towards them and it didn’t take long before it swallowed them whole.

For a few minutes there was nothing but light and nothing.

Clary had the feeling that they were soaring and she had no idea where they would end up until the light disappeared and made room for darkness. Until she could feel sand beneath her feet. Until she could see the moon above their heads. It was only then that she realized that her stomach turned around and she quickly let Jace and Magnus go so she could run away from them to empty it.

“Well, this must be it. The realm where Valentine can’t find us.”

“Yes, and what now?” Alec crossed his arms over his chest while Clary walked back to the group.

“Clary? Clary Fairchild? Is that you?”

Alec looked up and he frowned his eyebrows. “Who are you?”

“Simon!” Clary’s lips curled up into a smile and she threw her arms around the boy’s neck. “I thought I’d never see you again!” She seemed to forget for a moment that she had not come alone, but after she had hugged Simon one more time she stepped back.

“I was actually pretty sure I’d never see you again either, since your father’s entire plan was to ban me and Luke to a realm where none of you would ever be able to come.” Simon frowned his eyebrows. “Wait, how did you guys get here and…” He noticed Jocelyn in Jace’s arms. “What happened to your mother?”

“That’s a very long story…” Clary took a deep breath and she followed Simon’s glance.

“Can we tell that long story somewhere warm and somewhere safe?” Alec quickly interrupted them and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ve barely slept and I’ve barely eaten and I have not escaped this whole arranged marriage to end up freezing in a world I don’t even know.”

“Of course, of course.” Simon shrugged his shoulders. “I think Luke won’t mind the extra company, although I’m not sure if we have enough beds for everyone. Maybe a few people might have to share. I hope you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind sharing a bed with Clary.” Jace smiled and Simon frowned his eyebrows while he checked the strong blond haired boy out.

“And who are you that you’re immediately claiming her company?” Simon crossed his arms over his chest and Jace raised his eyebrows.

“Jace, Jace Wayland, bastard son of the Lightwoods. Part of the long story.” He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “And can we go to that house now, Clary’s mother starts to weight…”

“Jocelyn?” A dark skinned man run into their direction and Alec watched how he wrapped his arms around the sleeping body of Clary’s mother as if she was the most precious gift he had ever gotten in his life. “O, Jocelyn, I will find a way to wake you up, even if it’s the last thing I’ll do.”

Clary wrapped her arms around Jace’s waist and she watched how Luke kissed her mother’s soft pink lips. “I never though I’d meet the man my mother has always been talking about.”

Instinctively Alec’s hand looked for Magnus’ and he felt how that magician squeezed him softly. “Where did you portal us?”

Magnus’ lips curled up into a smile. “Valentine portals everyone he considers unworthy of death to this realm. I do hope he will never discover that life here isn’t as bad as he hopes it is.” Magnus stopped talking when Jocelyn Fairchild opened her eyes.

“Lucian?” She wrapped her arms around Luke’s neck and this time she was the one initiating the kiss. “I thought Valentine killed you!”

“He didn’t.” Luke shook his head and a smile spread across his face. “But I’m certain he will still consider it when he discovers that you and your daughter are here.”

“And if he does we will be ready for him.” Jace cleared his throat and he tightened his grip around Clary to press her to his chest. “I’m not letting him take my happy ending from me.”

Alec smiled and his arm slid around Magnus’ waist while he kissed the magician’s temple. “Neither do I.”


End file.
